The Animal I Have Become
by x Kurohime x Koroshiya x
Summary: Gaara and Kari were childhood friends, both being lonely children who are considered as unlucky. So, when her mother kills herself, Kari leaves Sunagakure. Gaara X OC. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Kishimoto does.
1. Unlucky Child

A young girl of four sat on the swing in the quiet park. Nobody else was there. It was midnight, and the only thing shining was the full moon. A light breeze blew, causing her long red hair to flow. Her clear blue eyes looked dull and exhausted. But, the girl had nowhere to go. She sat on the swing, clutching her pink stuffed bunny to her chest. Her black knee-length shorts and pink tank top offered her very little warmth, especially since she only wore pink flip-flops on her feet.

Despite the usual excessive heat during the daytimes of Sunagakure, the nights were always freezing cold. She couldn't go home, either. What awaited her there was pain and cruelty. She couldn't go back. She _wouldn't_ go back. Not until she felt like she could handle it. They wouldn't care if she didn't go home. They'd assume she was dead or missing. It wouldn't bother them in the least.

She had no friends, nothing. Until she met **him**.

-

It was another night of just sitting on the swings by herself with her bunny, looking up at the beautiful moon. She swung back and forth slowly on the swing, making slight creaking noises, her gaze never leaving the moon.

"Mr Moon… Why do Mama and Papa hate me? Why does Papa drink that stinky-stuff? Why does Mama take those pills that make her sleep for so long? Why do they say I'm a monster? What have I done?"

Upon hearing footsteps behind her, she reluctantly tore her gaze away from the moon to look at whoever was approaching her. It was a little boy, maybe a month older than her.

Her eyes widened as she realized someone was just about to speak to her.

"Umm… Can I sit there?" asked the little boy shyly, hugging a teddy bear. The little girl stared at him with wonder, making him slightly nervous. Then, she smiled happily, and nodded.

"Sure!" she squealed happily, catching the boy by surprise. He found himself smiling back.

"What's you're name?" he asked shyly, sitting on the swing next to her.

"My name is Kari. Kurosaki Kari. What's your name?" she replied, her voice angelic and innocent. The boy couldn't help but wish he could be there with her forever.

"My name is Gaara. Sabaku No Gaara…" he replied uncertainly. The girl's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Ah! The Kazekage's son! I've heard of you! I'm glad it's you who came here tonight! I've always wanted to meet you! Everyone always said you're alone, and I don't think anyone should be alone! Gaa-kun, let's be best friends forever!" she said, giggling happily, and she stuck out her pinkie finger as a token of her promise. Gaara blushed and nodded. He couldn't believe somebody actually wanted to be his friend. He smiled shyly.

"Hai. Let's be best friends, Kari-chan! Forever!" he replied, intertwining his pinkie with hers, sealing the promise.

-

Gaara and Kari spent most days and nights together at the swings. A year after they'd met, Kari found out his deepest, darkest secret.

They were sitting on the swings during the day, as the other kids played soccer. Both Gaara and Kari were outcasts, and the other kids never wanted to play with them. However, this time their ball ended up right in front of them. Gaara hesitantly picked it up, and walked over to them. Kari followed him shyly.

"Here… Your ball…" he said quietly, but the other kids ran away. They didn't want to hear anything from him.

"It's the MONSTER! And the freak with bad parents!" they yelled.

Now, Kari had seen Gaara's sand appear out of nowhere and protect him, but she had only figured it was a special jutsu. She had no idea there really was a monster inside him. As Gaara's sand spiralled out of control, chasing the children even though his intentions were good, another of the children ran towards Kari, who was a meter behind Gaara.

"… That boy is a monster, Freakie! He's got the Shukaku inside him! The Raccoon! You two suit each other perfectly!" the boy exclaimed. Kari was shocked. Her eyes widened and she gaped. But, then, she glared at him.

"You're a mean boy! I don't care what's inside Gaa-kun! He's the sweetest person I've ever met! And don't you call me a freak! The monsters here are you kids!" she cried, tears pouring down her eyes. She ran towards Gaara, whose emotions were spiralling out of control with his sand, and hugged him from behind.

"Gaa-kun! Stop! Please! I don't care about Shukaku! I only care about Gaa-kun! And Gaa-kun looks so sad right now! Please! Calm down, Gaa-kun!" she cried, hugging him tighter. Gaara's sand slowly stopped, just before he'd really hurt anyone. The little girl who his sand had captured was crying, and his uncle Yashamaru stood in front of her.

"Gaara-sama, please stop this." he begged. Gaara stopped, and turned around to hug Kari, who was still crying.

"I'm sorry, Kari-chan… I didn't want you to cry…" he said sadly. Kari hugged him back.

"It's okay, Gaa-kun… Are you alright?" she asked soothingly. Gaara nodded. Yashamaru walked over and took Gaara away.

-

Kari was sitting at the swings again at midnight, when Gaara arrived. He was crying, and his eyes had changed.

"Gaa-kun… What's wrong?" asked Kari, jumping off the swings and running to him. Gaara looked at her.

"I… I killed Yashamaru… He… Tried to kill me… He never loved me… He hated me… Because it was my fault my mommy died…" he whispered; his voice hysterical. Kari's eyes widened.

"Gaa-kun! Don't blame yourself! Please!" she begged, hugging him tight. He pushed her away roughly.

"Gaa… -Kun…" she whispered in confusion, tears forming in her eyes. Gaara glared.

"Get away from me! I'm a monster! Nobody will ever love me! I will only love myself, and fight for myself!" he declared angrily. The tears were flowing freely down her face.

"Gaa-kun! You're not a monster, and I will never believe that! No matter what you do, Gaa-kun is Gaa-kun!" she exclaimed, moving to hug him once more. But he pushed her to the ground. This time, he wasn't angry. He was scared.

"Stay away… Or Shukaku will kill you…" he whispered. Kari shook her head stubbornly, shakily standing up.

"No… I don't care! Gaa-kun is my best friend!" she replied heatedly, hugging him tightly. His eyes widened, and he gently made her release him.

"I… I need to think… Kari-chan… Shukaku's going crazy… Run!" he said, clutching his head.

"GAA-KUN!" exclaimed Kari, reaching out for him. Seeing that she wouldn't run, Gaara sped off instead. Kari collapsed to the ground, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"… Gaa… -Kun…"

-

Kari had gone home that night for the first time. She was depressed, and wanted to be in her room. But, as soon as she went inside, she found Sand Jounins all over the place. Her eyes widened.

"… What… Happened…?" she whispered, looking around in fear. One of the Jounin walked over to her and knelt down to her level.

"Your mother is dead. She killed herself by over-dosing on pills. She left a note, but it will not open when we touch it. Only you can open it, because it has your name."

"Suicide…?" whispered Kari, tears pouring down her face. The man nodded. He handed her the note.

_Child,_

_By the time you have opened this letter, death has freed me from the curse of being your mother. I'm writing this note to tell you why your father and I hate you so much. _

_My clan, the now-extinct Mirakami Clan, had a very special kekkei genkai. It's called 'The Demon Eyes'. When you were born, you were born with them. The 'Demon Eyes' are a very dangerous kekkei genkai. Those who are born with it are unlucky. You were unlucky. I was the mother of something so unlucky. Your kekkei genkai may be powerful, but you will always bring sorrow to everyone around you. Nobody will ever love you. You will be killed off, just like my clan was. _

_Your father, too, lost his whole clan. The Kurosaki Clan, incidentally, also had an unlucky kekkei genkai. You have that, too. You're the unlucky child with the two unlucky kekkei genkais. The Kurosaki Clan's kekkei genkai is called "Dark Storm". That kekkei genkai was considered unlucky… And you were born with that, too. _

_You're an unlucky child, a disgrace… Your father went crazy and ran away. I ended my life. You will never be loved._

_Your Unfortunate Mother_

Kari gasped and began sobbing hysterically. She began screaming. First Gaara had abandoned her, and now her parents. She couldn't deal with it, anymore… She rushed to the Kazekage and asked to be transferred to another village. She couldn't deal with this place anymore.

The Kazekage didn't want her in the village, anyways. He knew she'd been hanging out with his youngest son, and he didn't like it. He made arrangements immediately, and sent her away.

Kari didn't know where she was until she arrived there. Konohagakure No Sato.


	2. Guardian Sensei For The Genin

That girl that had arrived in Konohagakure No Sato was dead to me, now. The Kurosaki Kari that had arrived about eight years ago has changed.

Now thirteen years old, I wore the tightest black leather drainpipes with three studded belts with chains; one of which had my black leather weapon pouch strapped on to it. I wore black fingerless gloves which went all the way up to my shoulders, with black lace ruffles on the sides of it. I had a black tube top which only covered my breasts and a black fishnet tank top over that. I also wore a mask over my nose and mouth, and black flats on my feet. My nails were painted black, and my red wavy hair tumbled down my back, reaching my waist. My clear blue eyes were completely dull.

I completely contrasted with the Kurosaki Kari from back then.

I had mastered "The Demon Eyes"; the kekkei genkai from my deceased mother's extinct clan. My father's clan's kekkei genkai, however, was still in progress. "Dark Storm" was not yet completed, but I'd done pretty well with it so far.

Since coming to Konohagakure, I'd been enrolled in their Academy, and I'd passed my Genin exams with flying colours. Today was the day I'd find out which team I was in.

Since I sat at the very back, right next to the window, I was totally ignored. In return, I totally ignored everything that happened.

Iruka-sensei walked in, and told everyone to settle down. Finally, he began to announce the teams.

"… Team 7! Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"… Uchiha Sasuke…"

"NO!"

"YES!"

I held in my amusement. Somehow, I thought this would be a very interesting team.

"… And Kurosaki Kari…"

Damn. I could tolerate the Uchiha, he was quiet enough. I couldn't tolerate the other two, though.

"… Team 8! Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino…"

That was a good combination. They'd be very good with team work.

"… Team 10! Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji! That's it for the teams!"

I glanced at Ino. She was clearly not happy with this choice. Suddenly, Naruto stood up.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! Why does an amazing ninja like me have to be on the same team as an idiot like Sasuke?!" he yelled in protest.

"Naruto! Sasuke had the best grades in this class, tied with one other. YOU had the worst. So, we balanced the two of you out!"

"Don't get in my way, idiot." Said Sasuke coolly.

"WHY, YOU?! What did you say?!" yelled Naruto. I was beginning to get a headache.

"Hearing difficulties, moron?" taunted Sasuke. I rolled my eyes. That boy was way too cocky for his own good. I wonder, do all orphans end up like him? I wonder… What is Gaara like now…? He's probably like Sasuke… Losing the ones you love… Being betrayed… They do awful things to people. Gaara… I missed him. I missed him a lot. I felt guilty for leaving on impulse… But, I couldn't take anymore pain.

After Iruka-sensei excused us, I left the classroom. I walked aimlessly for a while, not really bothered to make an effort to see my new team mates. I walked until I arrived where Sasuke and Sakura were. Sasuke looked like he was searching for something. I jumped up into the trees before they'd realize I was there.

"… Naruto acts that way because he has no parents! If I acted as spoilt as him, my parents would scold me!" she said. My eyes narrowed. Not only was it a stupid thing to say, seeing as how a lot of shinobi children had lost one or both parents, but she was saying it to Sasuke, a boy whose entire clan was massacred. Could she be any more stupid?! I jumped down, Sakura screamed in fright.

"The pain… The loneliness… Your parents scolding you is nothing…" hissed Sasuke, unaware that I was there.

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you saying this?" whispered Sakura.

"You're annoying." Sasuke snapped, turning to glare at Sakura. That was when he noticed I was there, my eyes narrowed dangerously at Sakura.

"One thing you fail to comprehend, Sakura, is that not everyone has parents like you. And, not everyone has kind parents like you. Being an orphan… I doubt someone like you could survive it." I said, my voice cold, hard and emotionless. Sakura's eyes widened.

"K-Kurosaki?" she questioned. I shot her one last glare, before walking past her and Sasuke.

I sensed Sasuke following me, but I ignored him. Finally, I stopped and turned around to face him. I waited expectantly.

"Why do you wear a mask?" he asked me. I stared at him coldly.

"That is none of your concern, Uchiha." I replied tonelessly. He narrowed his eyes.

"… Hn…" he said, walking away. I closed my eyes. It was better I pushed people away. That way, nobody would get hurt. After all, I was an unlucky child.

-

We were waiting for our sensei. He was ridiculously late. There was only one man I knew that could be that late, and not really care about it. I held in a sigh.

I watched as Naruto placed an eraser in between the door and the doorframe. I rolled my eyes. It would most-likely work, I predicted, but it would be kinda pointless.

Sakura was lecturing Naruto and Sasuke said it wouldn't work. Just then, the door opened, and the eraser fell on our sensei's head. Just as I predicted, Hatake Kakashi stood at the door with a fake smile on his face.

"My first impression of you is… You're a bunch of idiots."

We all dead-panned.

-

We sat on the roof of the Academy; Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and then me. Kakashi leaned against the railings looking bored.

"Alright. Let's introduce ourselves." he suggested.

"Introduce ourselves?" asked Sakura.

"You know, our names, likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't you go first, and show us how it's done?" suggested Naruto. Kakashi sighed.

"Alright. Hatake Kakashi. I like and dislike many things, but I don't want to tell you those. My dreams… Never thought about it. And, my hobbies… Well, I won't tell you that."

"All we got was his name!" said Sakura.

I held in a sigh, staring at Kakashi. I already knew about him. He was my guardian, after all. Since I'd moved here, a broken girl, he'd been the one to look after me. He was the only one that understood me. I thought of him as my older brother –he was too young to be my father. And, despite my attitude, he was the only one that understood why I did and said the things I said. In turn, I tried to understand him as best as I could, too.

He pointed to Sakura.

"You with the pink hair." he said. Sakura smiled.

"I'm Haruno Sakura! I like… No, the person I like is…" she giggled, glancing at Sasuke who ignored her.

"My hobbies are…" she giggled again. I closed my eyes to refrain from hitting her.

"My dream is…" she giggled yet again. She was not just a fan girl. She was a stalker.

"And what do you dislike?" asked Kakashi. There was no doubt in my mind that he was thinking that she was a typical boy-crazy girl.

"NARUTO." She growled. I refrained from raising an eyebrow. Naruto actually liked her. Sasuke didn't. Were looks all that counted?

"… Riiight… You in the orange." he said, pointing at Naruto. Naruto grinned.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, but I dislike the three minutes I have to wait for instant ramen. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever!" he exclaimed. I almost winced at his volume, but he was interesting none-the-less. I had known instantly that he was a jinchuuriki when I first met him. I think Gaara had made my senses sharp to these kinds of things. Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like much, and I dislike a lot of things. My dream… No, it's more of an ambition. To kill a certain man…" he said quietly, narrowing his eyes.

So, he hadn't forgotten the Uchiha Massacre. Or his brother, Uchiha Itachi, for that matter. I felt sorry for Sasuke, at that moment. He'd been betrayed by someone he'd trusted and idolized.

Kakashi then pointed at me. I closed my eyes, and then slowly re-opened them.

"… Kurosaki Kari… Likes… I don't know… Colours, maybe… Dislikes… Not much… Loud noises, perhaps… Hobbies… Training… Listening to music… Reading… Dreams… To be reunited with a certain boy… And to find a certain man…" I said, my voice quiet, and my eyes narrowing. Everyone stared at me. Even Kakashi, because he had no idea of my past. He sighed, and I could instantly tell he was worrying about me.

"Okay… Right, you're all unique and have your own ideas. Meet me tomorrow at 5 a.m. at the designated training ground." he said.

"ALRIGHT! A MISSION!" yelled Naruto. I felt like laughing, but I held it in. It was no mission we were to have tomorrow.

"It's no ordinary mission…" said Kakashi darkly. I wanted to roll my eyes at his cryptic tone.

"What kind of mission is it?" asked Naruto. Kakashi began to chuckle. This time, I did roll my eyes.

"HEY! What's so funny? That was a normal question!" said Sakura.

"Well, if I tell you, you won't like it." replied Kakashi. Just tell them already, I thought.

"TELL US!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well, out of all the Genin who graduated, only three teams can pass and become real Genin." Kakashi replied happily. The other three looked shocked, but I wasn't surprised. I already knew all about his methods.

"EH?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yes… That's why I didn't want to tell you. See you tomorrow and don't be late! Oh, and don't eat breakfast!" said Kakashi with a smile. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to fall for that.

"Why?" asked Naruto warily.

"You'll puke. Bye!" he replied, and disappeared. I glanced at my team, who looked petrified. Even the Uchiha looked a little shocked. I smirked under my mask, though nobody could tell, before looking emotionless again. They were in for a hell of a shock.


	3. We Are One

**Author:** Okie! I just wanted to say, in case I confuse anyone, that I _am_ altering the story and dialogue of 'Naruto' when I feel like it fits in with the story. BUT that does not mean I claim any rights to Naruto or any of its characters, because that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Yosh! Enjoy!

* * *

I didn't really sleep much, most of the time. I was always doing something; whether it was training or reading, or listening to music, I was always keeping myself occupied. I usually went to bed at one in the morning, and only required a maximum of three hours sleep. Any more than that, and I'd get nightmares. That's why it was not a problem for me to get up at four that morning. I got myself completely washed up and ready, and decided to eat breakfast. I already knew about Kakashi's training methods, so I decided not to listen to him. I ate my breakfast, and left the house to go to the library –knowing fully well that Kakashi wouldn't arrive at the training ground until 11 o'clock.

I went inside the library, and walked to the 'Fantasy' section. I picked out a book, not really caring of the title, and began to read it. It didn't take me long to read, seeing as how I was a very fast reader, and I ended up finishing it right before I had to leave for the training grounds.

I knew my team mates would be very annoyed with me. After all, I had the unfair advantage of living with our sensei and so knowing about his methods. Although he was a firm believer of team work (meaning that I should have told my team mates that starving themselves and arriving here on time were not necessary), I did want to have my own fun. My cold exterior was only to protect them from me and all the bad luck I bring. But, that didn't mean I couldn't have fun in my own way with them. I was selfish, I knew it. I had become something so… Awful.

If I had stayed as I was back before the betrayals, I'd be a much better person than I am now…

I snapped out of my thoughts when I spotted them at the grounds.

When I arrived there, they glared at me. They all looked exhausted. I almost felt bad for not telling them. Almost.

"Where have you been, Kari-chan, dattebayo?!" exclaimed Naruto, punching the air with his fist. I blinked emotionlessly at him.

"Yeah! Kari-san, you're really late! Though, Kakashi-sensei isn't here either…" grumbled Sakura. Sasuke's eyes were narrowed at me.

"… I'm not late. You're just early…" I said; my voice cold despite my humorous intentions. They didn't think it was funny, anyways.

"Kakashi-sensei said to arrive at 5 o'clock!" yelled Naruto. I closed my eyes, and then re-opened them impatiently.

"Well, I guess I do have an unfair advantage over all of you. " I mused quietly.

"What do you mean?" snapped Sasuke. I looked at him.

"Kakashi is my guardian. I've been living with him for about eight years, so I know how he thinks." I revealed casually.

"WHAT?!" yelled Sakura and Naruto simultaneously. Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything, -ttebayo?!" asked Naruto. I held in a sigh.

"… Then, there would be no fun…" I replied. I was beginning to get bored.

Just then, Kakashi arrived. I smirked at him under my mask, though my eyes remained cold, so it was hard to tell.

"YOU'RE LATE!" exclaimed Naruto and Sakura. They were pretty angry by now. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around and…" he trailed off, seeing how angry my team mates were.

"Okay, let's get started…"

-

The bell test had been quite challenging, in a way. Having known Kakashi's training methods, I did ask my team mates to work with me… But, since none of them wanted to, I kept discreetly trying to make openings for them. Well, for Sasuke. Naruto had been caught trying to eat the lunch, and Sakura kept fainting. I did as much as I could without revealing my true power.

So, Naruto was tied to a post, with Sasuke and Sakura on either side of him, and I was sitting on top of the other pole with my legs crossed. Kakashi was standing over us with a fake smile.

"You all fail." He stated happily. I narrowed my eyes. Even me? Sasuke charged at him, only to end up under him with his arm twisted behind his back.

"You're put into teams for a reason! Team work! The only one here that knew this was Kari!" he said. Then, why did he fail me?

"Then, why did you fail her?" asked Sakura. Kakashi ignored her question.

"Sakura, you kept chasing after Sasuke, even though Naruto was right in front of you, and Kari asked you for help. Naruto, you kept trying to do things by yourself, and wouldn't listen to Kari when she offered you help. Sasuke, you thought everyone was below you, even though you knew nothing of their capabilities. You thought they'd only drag you down, and you rejected Kari's help. And you, Kari, are the worst. You knew the whole point of this test, because you knew my methods, and yet you didn't tell them. You just offered them help, and created openings for them, which are admirable, but you did them knowing the purpose of this test. If you really understood the purpose of this test, and if you really understood my training methods, you would have told them. Also, to have eaten breakfast when you woke up, and to have known I was going to be late… You should have told them. If this really was a mission, you can't just decide not to tell them for the sake of having fun." He scolded. I glared at him. Everyone stared at me.

"Kari… Chan…?" murmured Naruto, his eyes widening in fear. I stood up on the log.

My eyes were black with a purple image of a skull with horns.

"… You… I demand another chance after lunch… And then, we'll beat you…" I hissed. My team mates stared at me, and Kakashi closed his eye. Now, he was really worried.

"Calm down, Kari…" he said softly. I slowly sat back down, my eyes gradually returning to normal. "Okay, you get another chance. Eat lunch, and don't feed Naruto. Or else, you all fail."

He left. Sasuke and Sakura began eating their lunch, and Naruto's stomach grumbled. I glanced at him and got off my log, beginning to feed him.

"Kari-chan…?" he asked happily. I looked at him blankly.

"Kakashi was right. I was selfish. Consider this my apology. When he arrives, I'll take full responsibility." I murmured, continuing to feed him. Sasuke and Sakura also held up their lunches. Naruto almost cried of happiness. I looked at Sasuke, then Sakura.

"Eat your lunches. I already ate breakfast, remember? You two need energy, too. Regardless of how much you usually eat for lunch, don't forget that you skipped breakfast." I told them, my eyes a little softer. They slowly, but gratefully, retracted their lunches and began eating. When all the lunches were finished, Kakashi arrived with a storm-cloud GenJutsu.

"I thought I forbade you from feeding Naruto?!" he exclaimed 'angrily'.

"But… You said…" stuttered Naruto.

"Yes…?" asked Kakashi expectantly.

"The four of us are one, Kakashi. Bring it on." I said; my voice hard. Sasuke and Sakura stood up, nodding.

"The four of us are one." Repeated Sasuke, getting into a fighting stance.

"Really…? The four of you are one…? You… Pass!" he said happily, the GenJutsu clearing. I held in a chuckle.

No matter how hard I tried to understand my guardian, I never ever would. He was too unpredictable.

* * *

Me: Okie; I've decided! From now and on, I will take questions from people about my stories and/or characters (any of them), and I shall post them at the end of the next chapters of the story the questions are about. Today, however, Sasuke wanted to ask me some questions. =P

Sasuke: ... Torako, why is Kari supposed to be better than me?

Me: ... Uh, she isn't...

Sasuke: Yeah, she is... Her attitude totally says she is. Besides, doesn't she have two kekkei genkais?!

Me: Okay; I'll clear it up for you. While Kari is supposed to be very, very strong, she is not that much stronger than you. It's only because her kekkei genkais are both strong that she appears like some superwoman. If, however, Kari was fighting without her kekkei genkai, she would be on the same level as you, Sasuke. Also, since she has a very collected attitude, it makes her look even stronger. She's like the girl version of you, only not as bad. Actually, scratch that. She's actually more like the much younger, girl version of Kakashi, only without as many visible emotions, and with more of a self-blaming attitude.

Kari: ... I'm right here, you know... I'm not self-blaming. It's the truth. It is my fault that people get hurt. I'm unlucky.

Me: ... Cheer up, will you? -sighs- Itachi?! I need a hug! My own OC character is making me depressed!

Itachi: ... Torako... -hugs-

Naruto: You know, Torako-chan has written a Yaoi about you and Sasuke, Itachi-san!

Me: ... Ehehehe... -laughing nervously-

Itachi: ... You haven't...

Me: Err... I think I hear Tenten calling me! -dashes off-

Itachi: ... She's so dead... -follows-

Sasuke: o.o ... She didn't... -trying not to cry-

(Author: Yes, I have written an Itachi X Sasuke Yaoi -it's supposed to be really stupid! XD)


	4. Father?

I had been called in to see the Hokage.

"Do you have an idea as to why I've called you in, Kari-chan?" asked Lord Hokage kindly. I shook my head.

"Negative, Hokage-sama," I replied. He chuckled.

"Don't be so formal, Kari-chan. You're still just a child, after all," he said kindly. I blinked slowly.

"I'm afraid I cannot, Hokage-sama. It's not something I can control at times," I replied honestly. He sighed.

"Well, Kari-chan, I've called you in here because you're going to be sent on a mission," he continued. I blinked.

"Mission? Hokage-sama, I'm only a Genin," I replied, my brows furrowing slightly in confusion. The Hokage smiled.

"Yes, but this is a mission that only you can do properly," he told me. I blinked again.

"Oh?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Yes, Kari-chan. I will need you to escort a man to Sunagakure and come back immediately," he told me. My eyes widened.

"S-Sunagakure?!" I exclaimed. The Hokage blinked at my outburst, before smiling reassuringly.

"Do not worry. You are to come back as soon as you've dropped him off at the gates of Suna. I know you're not comfortable with the idea of going back, but I think it would do you some good to get out of Konoha for a little," he told me.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," I replied. "When do I leave?"

"Bring him in!" called out the Hokage. Kotetsu and Izumo walked in with a man.

A very familiar man. He didn't seem to recognise me -I wore a mask, after all.

"This is the man you will be escorting," declared the Hokage. I looked at him. He looked passive and depressed.

"My name is Kurosaki Ken," he said coldly. I looked at him emotionlessly.

"Kari. Just Kari," I informed, keeping my cool in the presence of the father that abandoned me a long time ago. The Hokage seemed to understand something, though I wasn't sure what, and so he kept quiet about my identity.

"... Kari... I had a daughter by that name..." he murmured, almost inaudibly, as his eyes clouded over. I frowned under my mask.

Was that... Regret? Sorrow? If so, then why?

Wasn't he the one who was ashamed of me? The one who hated me? The one who _abandoned_ me? Why did he regret it, after everything? And why now?

"Why, may I ask, do you wish to go to Sunagakure?" I asked monotonously. He sighed.

"Personal reasons," he murmured.

"I see... Let's go. Good-bye, Hokage-sama," I said. The Hokage nodded at us and we left.

-

"So... Kurosaki-san..." I began as we walked out of the gates of Konoha. He looked at me.

"You said you had a daughter called Kari?" I asked lightly. Damn, I was nervous. My father sighed sorrowfully.

"I did... And I was the worst father I could have ever been..." he murmured. I blinked.

"Eh? You seem so regretful..." I said quietly. Father smiled sadly.

"Yes... I regret everything. My wife and I had been arranged to be married. Both of our clans had kekkei genkai which were rumoured to be bad luck, and it was a random decision for the two of us to wed... Needless to say, we didn't get along. My wife... She was a cruel, depressed woman. When we had our child... The baby was beautiful, and it was then that I had hoped my wife would be kind to her. Unfortunately, my wife grew to hate the child... And, because the child was half-hers, I began hating the child, too. Both my wife and I abused her... Though I only hurt her when I was drunk, and I was almost always drunk, I regret it all..." he paused, a tear slipping down his wrinkled cheek. I listened. What the hell was father on about?!

"I... Regret it. After I ran away, I realised my mistake. I realised the cruelty of my wife... And the cruelty I had inflicted on my own child. I want to be reunited with her. My Kari, though I have no right to call her that," he finished. I held in my emotions.

I couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"I'm sure that if you told your daughter this, she would forgive you," I said finally. He looked at me with surprise.

"What? I don't think so. I certainly don't deserve it. Because of me, this child is forever scarred," he whispered. I sighed.

"Well, no. I'm sure it had more to do with the mother, since the mother was the cruellest. And, for all you know, other things could have happened to her," I said defensively.

He stopped walking and looked at me. I stopped.

Crap. Did he notice?

"You know, I appreciate that you're trying to make me feel good, kiddo. Really, I do. But the fact is that I was cruel to her. I'm going to Sunagakure in hopes of being reunited with her, and divorcing that awful wife," he said, walking again. I followed. He didn't know mom was dead...

Or that I had moved to Konoha.

Maybe I should tell him?

"What would you do if your daughter was right here, right now?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I'd apologise like a madman. I'd pray to all that is good for her to forgive me..." he cried despairingly. I looked at him.

"You'd be forgiven," I told him. He scoffed.

"Little lady, you don't know what I've done," he said. My hand reached up to my mask, and I pulled it down.

"I do know, because I am Kari. As in, your daughter," I whispered. His eyes widened.

"K-Kari...?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, this chapter is ridiculously over-due. I'm really, really sorry! :(

* * *

Itachi: ... So, you're back to writing?

Me: Yeah. :) My writer's block is disappearing. ;)

Itachi: Good... It's been far too long. :(

Me: -hugs- It really has. :(

Kari: Great... You're gonna continue telling people my life story... They'll get bad luck just by reading this. I'm unlucky, you know!

Sasuke: Why is some emo girl the protagonist of this story?

Kari: ... If I'm emo, then what does that make you?

Itachi: Sasuke, the reason Kari is stronger than you is because you lack hatred.

Me: -stifles laughter-

Sasuke: ... Itachi, you have 5 seconds to run...

Naruto: Or what? You'll beg him to 'take' you?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Itachi & Sasuke: NARUTO!

-Itachi & Sasuke begin chasing Naruto with kunai-

Me: -sighs- Maybe I shouldn't have written that Yaoi story... -light-bulb- Or, maybe I should just write another... -evil cackle-


	5. Kari's Plans

**Author's Note :** Again, this came out much later than I had originally planned, but it's here now... If I send y'all virtual cookies, will you forgive me?

* * *

My father stared at me in shock, unable to speak.

"You… You're living in Konohagakure?" he asked me finally. I nodded slowly.

"Yes, Father," I replied. He eyed my mask, which had now been pulled back up.

"Why… Why are you wearing a mask?" he asked me. I closed my eyes for a moment, before re-opening them slowly.

"To hide my shame," I replied quietly. My father looked at me with an expression of sorrow and guilt.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about," he whispered. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Kari. Please forgive me!"

I took his hand.

"I have a lot to be ashamed about, Father. I am bad luck, I curse everyone who comes near me… I cursed you, I cursed mother… And I cursed the one person I could ever call a friend… And I ran away from everything, like a coward, instead of facing the problems head-on…" I replied, squeezing his hand before letting go.

"Kari… You aren't bad luck… I was the coward, I was foolish… As a parent… No, as your father I should have loved you no matter what the situation. I should have trained you to use Dark Storm properly," he muttered. "Tell me, Kari. Have you been successful in using it?"

I shook my head. "No."

My father smiled sadly.

"It's because I have to pass it down to you in a ritual, just as everyone else did. The most you can do with Dark Storm, when you haven't had it passed down yet, is merely practice the forms of the technique…" he replied quietly.

"I see… That makes sense, I guess… I've mastered the Demon Eyes, though," I replied. He smiled proudly.

"That's my girl," he said, then paused. "Though I have no right to call you that."

My eyes widened.

"You're my father. To find you was one of my ambitions! Now that we're finally re-united, and you don't hate me… Of course you have the right to call me your daughter," I said fiercely. He stared at me in surprise, before chuckling softly.

"Then, that means you can call me 'Dad'," he replied. I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied. "Ne, Dad?" He smiled.

"Yes?" he asked me.

"Can we stop for a moment while you perform that ritual…?" I asked. He looked at me and hesitated before nodding.

"Alright, here's what we need…"

* * *

I looked down at my work admiringly. I had made two chairs, as he had said, and placed them back-to-back.

He sat down first, then I sat down. I handed him a kunai and took one for myself and the two of us drew blood from our wrists, before flicking it onto the ground in one spot. We then swapped kunai and repeated the process.

We then stood up and turned around to face each other and he placed his wounds on mine, and began to chant.

"Let the power of the Dark Storm flow into your veins from mine-" he began.

"Let the power of the Dark Storm flow from your veins into mine-" I repeated.

I felt something flow into me and I shook slightly.

"DARK STORM! Protect this daughter of mine with your power!" he ended.

"Dark Storm! Protect me, this man's daughter, with your power!" I repeated.

I shook once more, before collapsing onto my knees. I looked up, my Demon Eyes activated… And as I caught sight of my reflection in a puddle, my eyes widened.

I was covered in black marks.

"What…?"

"It's the Dark Storm," said my father with a smile. The marks faded and my eyes returned to normal.

"What's the catch for using Dark Storm?" I asked.

"I don't know. I never used mine," he replied.

"I'll read up on it, then," I decided.

***

We were almost at Sunagakure, after three whole weeks, when my father suddenly spoke.

"Why don't I go back with you to Konohagakure after I've divorce The Woman?" he asked me. My eyes widened.

That's right… Fath- I mean, Dad… Didn't know Mother was dead.

"Uh… Well, firstly, Mother died the night you ran away… Suicide…" I said. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"Is that… So?" he asked. He sighed gravely.

"I never liked her, but nobody deserves to die young…" he muttered. "Then, I should go back with you immediately, huh?"

I sighed.

"No. You need to stay in Sunagakure," I told him. He looked at me in confusion.

"Why? You're in Konohagakure… We're finally re-united!" he said. I looked at him.

"I will move back to Sunagakure, but there are some things I must do first… You need to stay in Sunagakure and set up a new life for yourself, and I'll join you when I've finished what I must do in Konohagakure…" I told him.

He sighed.

"Such a bossy little squirt," he muttered. "Fine. I'll agree if you agree to send me mail."

I nodded.

"We have a deal, Dad," I replied.

I dropped him off at the gates, not bothering to go inside my old home.

I knew I'd break down if I went inside...

I missed Gaara... I missed him so much. I wonder if he was the same? Did he remember me? Did he think of me? Did he... Did he miss me?

I turned around for Konoha. I took a short-cut back home, this time.

So, instead of three weeks, it took me one and a half to get home.

Boy, were things different when I got back to Konoha…

* * *

Gaara: Took you freakin' long enough to post this. Now, when will I appear?! It's a Gaara Story, isn't it?!

Me: Patience is a virtue. And you will appear. Very, very soon. If not in the next chapter, then definately in the chapter after that. ;)

Gaara: I will kill you if I'm not in there soon.

Itachi: ... You'll do what now? (Narrows Eyes)

Me: Chill, Gaara's kidding. Because he knows I have the power to make a very, very angsty SasukeXGaara Yaoi story. ;)

Sasuke: Why me?! Of all the people to pair him up with, why me?!

Itachi: Because you lack hatred.

Sasuke: Hn... I was asking Torako-san, NOT you... Weasel.

Itachi: Who taught him the English word for my name?

Me: It was not -not- me... And I also did not -not- tell him all about an ItachiXDeidara Yaoi story I was planning on writing for kicks.

Itachi: You have five seconds to run.

Me: Running! -runs off-

Kari: ... Everyone's having fun... I would join, but I don't want to curse anybody. I must push them all away.

Naruto: I guess it's up to me to say... THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! DATTEBAYO!


	6. Gaara

When I got back to Konoha, a lot of things had changed.

It seemed my team had gone on a B-ranked mission without me.

Even though that didn't bother me, it still surprised me.

Because Sasuke and Naruto were better friends than before… But their rivalry was also more heated than before.

I didn't understand it.

Also, I knew something was gonna happen soon. I could just feel it.

So, within a week of being back, my team and I recommenced our training sessions and such.

I had heard about the Chuunin Exams, but my team mates weren't informed yet. So, I just assumed that we weren't going to participate…

We had just finished one of our other missions, and were setting off in our own directions.

As usual, Sakura asked Sasuke to go home with her (which he refused by telling her she was worse than Naruto).

I disappeared, too… Or rather, I attempted to.

Sasuke just wasn't leaving me alone.

"What mission did you go on?" he asked me for the billionth time since my return.

I hadn't told them because I wanted to keep it a secret. This was MY secret.

"… I swear to Satan, Uchiha. If you ask me one more time, I'll kick your-" I stopped.

Both of us paused.

We felt some chakra pulsing mildly.

The chakra was unfamiliar.

And weak.

We rushed off, and found the source.

SAND NINJA?!

Two of them stood there. A blonde girl and a boy in a cat-suit.

Sasuke jumped up into a tree and threw a stone at him, while I hid behind the fence.

I heard Sasuke telling them to leave (acting all 'cool') and then I jumped over the fence, landing in front of Naruto, Sakura and some kids.

"Oi, even though you're here for the Chuunin Exams, it doesn't give you a right to act like you own the place," I snapped coldly.

They glared at me.

"WHY YOU-"

"Kankuro."

The boy was cut off. We all looked up at the tree. My eyes widened.

_Gaara…_

He looked at me for a moment, and then jumped down in front of the Kankuro guy.

"Kankuro, don't cause trouble. Or I'll kill you."

_Gaara…_

He looked at the girl.

I assumed that was his sister, Temari. And Kankuro was the brother he said he had.

_Gaara…_

He looked so… Cold…

Nothing like the boy I knew.

Not even the way he was when I departed.

So cold and uncaring.

_Gaara…_

"What are your names?" he asked Sasuke and I.

Did he not remember me…?

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"… Kurosaki Kari…"

Gaara stared at me again, completely emotionless.

He turned around to leave, Temari and Kankuro following him.

"Oi, what's your name?" asked Sasuke.

"Me?" asked Temari, turning around.

Ew. She was waaay too old for him.

"No, the one with the gourd."

Gaara turned around, looking at Sasuke.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

He looked at me once more, and then the three of them left.

"Ne, Kari-chan, why was that guy staring at you?" asked Naruto.

So, it was that obvious?

I looked at my curious team mates, and just left.

_Gaara…_

_Gaara…_

"Gaara…" I whispered.

I stood up on the Hokage Mountains.

He hated me, didn't he?

He probably thought I was a huge coward…

Or, maybe he didn't recognise me. I wore a mask, after all…

Maybe he just **thought** I seemed familiar, and was trying to figure me out?

… Who am I kidding?

He'd probably guessed who I was…

I wish he'd understand that I left because of the pain I felt… And because of how cursed I felt…

"Gaara…" I whispered again.

"… Why do you keep saying my name?"

My eyes widened and I turned around. There he stood.

He stared at me emotionlessly.

"Do you remember me?" I asked him quietly. He blinked slowly, still cold and emotionless.

"Yes."

"... Gaara, I-"

"Why did you leave?"

His voice was cold, but it still demanded the truth from me.

I sighed.

"You know why I left, Gaara… I was a curse. I was bad luck. To you, to everyone… My mother killed herself, you know. And my father… Well, I'm reunited with him now. But, back then, he left because of me. And you… It was my fault bad things happened to you. I was bad luck… And… You… You pushed me away. Gaara, you pushed me away…"

I looked down. He merely stared at me.

"… Coward."

My eyes snapped up and widened, and he left. His eyes cold… And judging me for my cowardice.

He was the one person I didn't want to hear that from…

_Gaara…_

I bit my lip under my mask to stop myself from crying.

I **never** cried. I was Kurosaki Kari. Ice cold... Or, at least, that was how I _liked_ to view myself.

***

Kakashi had put us up for the Chuunin Exams.

I guess that was good.

It meant all my training with the Demon Eyes and the Dark Storm would finally pay off.

But, it was also bad.

Because I didn't want (by any chances) to fight against Gaara...

And I was scared of speaking to him again.

* * *

Me: And, here y'all go. :)

Gaara: Finally. I appear.

Kari: Gaara...

Gaara: What?

Kari: Why don't you like me anymore?

Gaara: ...

Me: ... Kari, go sleep.

Kari: Okay. It'll help me forget my pain.

Itachi: ... Pft. Don't you get depressed writing about Kari?

Me: Meh. Not really. Just irritated. XD

Deidara: UPDATE MY STORY, UN!! RAWR!

Me: I DID. Yesterday. Now shush and stop being greedy! -glares-

Deidara: I WILL KILL YOU, UN!!

Itachi: SHARINGAN. What did you say?

Deidara: Eheheh... Nothing...? -runs away-

Me: My hero. :p

Itachi: Only I can threaten to kill you.

Me: o.o That's seriously messed up. XD

Itachi: Hn. -smirk-


End file.
